Not This Time
by Denaliyasha
Summary: WoodyJordan fic. Set after the season finale. Jordan realizes the irony of the whole situation and goes to tell Woody about it. Rating for a few swearwords.


Disclaimer: Not mine at all.

A/N: Set after the season finale. God, those two have their wires crossed so frigging badly! Well, since we don't know exactly what Jordan whispered... I'm going to pretend it was something along the lines of "You can't leave me because I love you", ok? This is set after the episode, but before he goes into surgery the next morning. So the whole walk and not walk thing is still a toss-up. Enjoy!

**Not This Time**

"Knock knock." Jordan watched as he swung his head away from the door.

"I thought I told you to leave." Woody's voice was weak, and it hurt her heart to see him lying there in that bed all covered in bandages.

"Yeah, well, I thought about that." She pulled a chair from the corner over near the bed and sat backwards in it, propping her elbows on the back. "You know, it's kinda ironic, huh? You actually telling me to run?"

He turned his head back to her. His eyes were accusing, as well as painful. She realized that he really believed that she'd only said what she had because of pity, and he was a man who didn't take pity well. Add to that the fact that he'd been told he might never walk again...

"What's your point?"

"Well, I figured. Back in California, you said I needed someone to hold me tighter. And I thought about it. I wasn't ready for the ring, no. But you know what? This," she waved a hand around, "made me realize how if I kept running, I might actually get away."

"I thought that was what you wanted." He sounded completely uninterested, but Jordan wasn't giving up. She'd come here to put her heart on the line and damn it, she wasn't done yet.

"Well, I thought so too. But you know what, Woody? I don't. For the first time in my life, I was actually hoping that someone would hold me tighter, keep me from running away." She pulled at her sleeve. "I'm not going to run anymore, Woody. Whether you hold me tighter or not, I'm not going anywhere. And if I'm too late, fine, you've certainly put up with me for long enough. I just needed you to know that what I said had absolutely nothing to do with pity." She reached out, tentatively, and grasped his hand in both of hers, like she had before.

"No matter what happens, Woody, I'm NOT leaving this hospital for any significant length of time until you do. That bastard who's going to be taking Macy's job can fire me for all I care, I've already submitted a vacation form." She smiled a little. "I mean, come on, how many years have I not had a life? I have so much leave accumulated I could probably cover the whole office."

Woody seemed to focus on one part of her sentence. "Macy's gone?"

"Uh, yeah. He, um, he held back evidence twenty years ago. That smoozy guy that was there temporarily couldn't prove it because Nigel and I managed to solve the case without it, but he turned it in anyway. Said if he couldn't set an example, he shouldn't be doing the job." Her eyes were teary now, and she closed them, trying to block out the images of Garret turning in the evidence and the way Woody had looked when they'd wheeled him in.

She almost jumped when she felt the pad of a thumb wiping across her lashes. "I'm not going to be able to walk, Jordan."

She clung to his hand again, surprised at the change in topic. "Yes, you are, Woody. Damn it, you will. I told you before, they're bringing in some guy from New York." She tried to make light of the subject. "As long as he isn't a Yankees fan, I think you'll be fine."

"Jordan, there's a fifty-fifty chance I'll be stuck in a wheel chair for the rest of my life."

"NO." She squeezed his hand a little for emphasis. "Stop thinking like that. I will personally follow that specialist around while he's here until he's figured out how to make you perfect again."

"I pity him then." She looked up, surprised, to see a small smile spreading across his face. "The object of the wrath of Jordan Cavanaugh."

"Well, I'll have nothing to be mad about, will I? Because he's going to make you better again."

He smiled for a second longer, then sobered. "Jordan, if you are going to run again, please leave now. It'll hurt less. I'm already in limbo when it comes to the use of my legs, I can't be worried you're going to up and leave me too. I can't do it, Jordan, I can't."

She pulled his hand up to her face, splaying the fingers over her cheek and leaning against it. "Like I said before, if you want out of my life you're going to have to find another way." She turned her head a bit and shyly kissed his palm. "Scratch that, you can't get rid of me. I'm not going anywhere, Woody. I'm through running and I'm afraid that means you're stuck with me. Now, how about them Red Sox?"

A/N: Short, sweet, fluffy... and so should happen. See, when he told her to get out, she had the perfect opportunity to comment on the irony and refuse to leave. Oh well. Hope you enjoy. Review, please!


End file.
